Lindsay
Lindsay is one of many characters from OK.K.O. Let's be heroes. She is Mr. Gar's daughter and starts working in the store since she discovered she wanted to be a hero. Appearence Lindsay is a girl of the height of Enid, thick legs, curly black hair that he inherited from his mother, bound by 2 elastics and white skin. Her outfit is made up of a blue sleeveless of work with a pink shirt for under, that won so she start working there. Yellow shorts and black long boots. She wears the same square glasses Mr. Gar wore when he was El-Bow and a heart-shaped necklace containing her photo taken at age 5 along with her biological parents.. Personality As her mother, who was a respected villain who had erected an evil empire, did not let her have friends, Lindsay is a shy, but sweet, shot-and-fall girl, she has a fraternal connection with K.O. and an inseparable friendship with Enid, Dendy and Rad. As soon as she decided to be a hero, she became a rebel against her mother who wanted her to follow her evil empire. Main relationships Mr. Gar: As Kate is very absent in her life, Gar had to take on the role of mother and father at the same time, she admired him greatly and was his biggest influence so she decided to be a hero. K.O .: Lindsay met K.O. and quickly created a sibling connection, she defended him from Darrell as she knew she could get hurt because she had not yet discovered his true Special Power move. Wanting to become official brothers, they were also responsible for bringing Gar and Carol together. Enid: Having recently discovered Enid is her cousin and her best friend girl. She also trusts all her darker and no darker secrets as having had their first kiss together, admires her and the two would never fight with each other. Rad: Rad and she are good friends, although they act like two male friends all the time, being extremely coarse with each other and playful even when they pass the limits, but deep down they are good friends because they know they love each other. Carol: Carol was the only person for whom Lindsay received motherly love, so she loves her very much and totally approves of her relationship with her father. Darrell: At first their relationship was like the rest of the heroes of the Plaza to the rest of the villains robots. But he falls in love with her and for her, was willing to abandon his old life. Approaching her, she realized he was not bad like the other robots. With her sacrifice in the war between villains and heroes, she realizes that she loves him and starts dating on her sixteenth birthday. When she is 19, he asks her to marry her and they get married when she turns 23. Abilities and Powers So that defends K.O. of being killed by Darrell, she became a level 1 heroine, showing that she has the ability to change her level very fast. SPECIAL MOVES: Before she had her bow and arrow powers for Elodie in "Theft of Powers" episode, she had a gold bow she could summon and a sparkling blue arrow with a gold star on the end. As soon as the person was struck by his bow and arrow, he would snap his fingers and the stricken person would freeze for two hours without being able to move. After receiving advice from Crinkly Wrinkly, she was able to develop a new power within herself that she fought as she danced by throwing electric balls at anyone in the way, helping the other heroes of whom Elodie also stole the powers, she becomes a heroine of level 2, no longer needing his bow and arrow. ABILITIES: In the episode "I'm Not Going With You," after Kate revealed that she could turn into a horrendous dragon, Lindsay unleashed all the rage within herself and reveals that she can also turn into a dragon anytime she wants. P.O.I.N.T 2.0 Lindsay, along with her other friends and her siblings, are part of the group of superheroes formerly called P.O.I.N.T, who they added a 2.0 being Dancin Days Girl, fighting crime with cool dance moves. Trivia * Lindsay's appearance was inspired by Videl of Dragon Ball Super. * Some of her aspects were inspired by Rebecca Sugar, such as playing ukulele, singing in her spare time, her glasses and curly hair. * She and Enid have already been friends with benefits and they kissed, but nothing happened of the friendship. Category:OCs Category:Female Characters